


Every Day, Quarter Past Noon.

by Osulity



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bus Stop, College AU, Human AU, Illness, M/M, References to Illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-11 09:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4429541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Osulity/pseuds/Osulity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a normal commute to work for Arthur Kirkland. At the same time, every day, he would wait on the corner for the bus to take him to work. Over a period of time he would come to look forward to this little commute for something entirely different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Every Day, Quarter Past Noon

It was a normal rainy day, or so Arthur thought it was. Ever since he started college it had been the same schedule; Take morning classes, go to work for the afternoon, and then go home in the evening. It was a simple life, really. Some evenings he would meet up with the occasional friend or two at the pub, but even then he didn't stay for long. 

One thing was different, though. Ever since the new year started, he noticed something different about his regular commute to work. Every day a boy on a bike would pass by, presumably to the university just a few blocks down in the direction he seemed to be heading. Normally Arthur wouldn't pay any mind to another person commuting, but something about this boy seemed different. 

For starters, the boy was friendly. Arthur didn't know what possessed the boy to talk, but one day he just stopped and greeted him as if they were friends. 

"Hey!" exclaimed a cheerful voice. A bit startled, Arthur looked around only to meet eyes with the blond haired, blue eyed boy he had seen pass by so many times. 

"Uh... Hello." Arthur greeted in return, he was a bit unsure of what to say. Not only that, but a bit suspicious as well. Raising a brow in question, Arthur continued, "Do you need help with anything?"

The boy released an amused chuckle and smiled brightly at the other, Arthur could feel his cheeks heat up ever so slightly. "No, You just seemed a little lonely is all. I thought maybe you'd want someone to talk to while you wait for your bus." the boy was honest, that much Arthur figured out immediately. He didn't seem afraid to say what was on his mind.

"I can assure you I am not lonely!" Arthur retorted, sounding a bit offended that the boy thought he was _lonely_. Of all things! "Besides that, haven't your parents taught you not to talk to strangers?" 

The smile on the boy's lips did not fade, if anything, it had grown. "I'm sorry, I just assumed." he raised his hands in defense as he released another light-hearted chuckle. "All friends start as strangers, you know. My name is Alfred." Al held out his hand for a handshake, his words came so easily as if being this social was his expertise. 

Arthur paused for a moment, Alfred's words were true in a sense. Sighing, he shook the other's hand. "My name is Arthur, it's nice to meet you, Alfred."

Now that Arthur got a good look at him, he had to admit the boy was rather... handsome. Blond hair that framed a well structured face and bottom rimmed glasses that acted like windows to a pair of lovely blue eyes the color of the summer sky. He had to look away before he found himself flushing again. He was a bit thankful when he saw his bus coming from down the road. "Ah, the bus is here." he could see the expression fall on Alfred's face ever so slightly before it regained it's happy persona. 

"Alright! I'll see you later, Artie." Al exclaimed as if they were going to do the same thing tomorrow. A part of Arthur hoped they would, it was something different than his usual routine. It was refreshing to say the least. 

"Right. Goodbye, Alfred." 

* * *

Alfred had stayed true to his word and returned the following day and nearly every day after. It was the same thing, every day. Arthur would wait at the bus stop, and at quarter past, Alfred would stop by on his way to campus. They learned a lot about each other. Arthur learned that Alfred took afternoon classes and worked nights. He was also adamant on informing Arthur about his interests and what he was majoring in. Arthur never knew someone could be so passionate about comics and superheroes.

In return, Arthur told him bits about himself. He told Alfred about his own major and his interest concerning literature. Not many people found this too interesting, but how intently the American listened and how his eyes lit up made Arthur feel special to say the least. He had to admit, he had grown fond of the nineteen-year-old.

All Alfred really was, was a big ball of energy. No-matter the subject, he was lively and interested in what Arthur had to say. He always wore a bright smile and laughed warmly. A frown was a foreign concept when it came to Alfred, and Arthur was perfectly fine with that. 

There was one day, though, when Alfred did not show up. Arthur thought nothing of it, as he didn't expect the American to show up every day. What did show up, though, was a note. Confused, Arthur walked over and picked it up and flipped it open to read. 

" _Arthur,_

 _Sorry I couldn't make it today! Something came up that I couldn't miss, so I left this behind._  
_Please don't be mad at me! I promise I'll be here tomorrow, quarter past noon._

_Have an awesome day!_

_\- Alfred._ "

The little note left behind made Arthur smile. The amount of exclamations on the little note only proved Alfred was as energetic in his writing as he was when he spoke. The American's writing wasn't the best, but Arthur didn't exactly care. The note itself was endearing enough. When the bus finally pulled up to the stop, Arthur tucked the note into his pocket and boarded. Even though he wasn't able to chat with Alfred, today was still a pretty good day.

Alfred, just as he had promised, arrived at the bus stop quarter past. "Sorry!" he quickly apologized with a smile as he hopped off his bike. 

Arthur rolled his eyes, fighting the smile that was tugging at the corners of his lips. "Your handwriting is terrible, you know." he teased.

The smile on the American's face only brightened, looking absolutely happy. "You got it? I'm relieved, actually! I was afraid it would blow away or someone else would pick it up."

"You're lucky it didn't." Arthur warned, though his tone wasn't reprimanding in the slightest. "Where did you go yesterday, if I may ask?" the question was simple enough, Alfred did neglect to mention what exactly came up in his note after all. 

This only earned a chuckle from the other. Alfred waved his hand dismissively, "Oh it's nothing too important, really. I don't want to bore you with all the details."

Arthur left it at that, but curiosity still ate at him every now and again. As time progressed, whenever Alfred had something else he needed to do, he would leave a note without ever explaining what it was he was doing. He didn't really have to tell Arthur, as he did have a right to privacy, but every time Arthur asked he would get the same dismissive answer that didn't solve his questions. 

* * *

 It was now October, Arthur had been meeting up with Alfred at the corner for about three months now. Although their conversations were brief, they got deeper and more personal. Arthur didn't mind it, really. Despite knowing the lad for only three months, he had come to trust him. Whenever Arthur shared something about his past, Alfred would share something as well. They never got too deep or mentioned too much about their past, but they felt that they didn't need to. They were happy with each other's company and could care less about what someone did years ago.

However, this week was different from the rest. Alfred had been missing for a few days now and hadn't left a note. Arthur didn't mind it day one, though the absence of a note was questionable. After day two and three, a small bit of worry did come over him, but he quickly dismissed it. These past three months Arthur could admit to himself that he had come to care for the American greatly, but that didn't mean he should worry if he decided to be a no-show. 

After four days without him, Alfred did finally show up. Alfred was dressed in a coat and scarf, complaining about how cold it had gotten but still energetic nonetheless. When Arthur pressed about where he was, and gave a bit of snark in the process, he finally got an answer. It was a cold, apparently. Upon looking further at the other, Arthur could see traces of exhaustion lingering under Alfred's sinfully beautiful sky blue eyes. 

Arthur didn't press further, as he was guessing Al didn't want to hear this from him. He put the worry that had been building up over the past four days into the back of his mind and forgot about it. Now he turned his attention to the American who was excitedly babbling about how Halloween was just a few weeks away.

Things had continued normally for the following weeks. The weather got colder and harsher, but the time spent with Alfred made it all seem okay. Once, Al even brought a friend with him as they were heading over to campus. The friend's name was Kiku, as Arthur recalled it, and he seemed like a nice man. Alfred even told him a lot about his brother, Matthew, and apparently Alfred told Matthew a lot about him as well.

* * *

Things seemed to be at a normal pace as Alfred's brief disappearances had stopped and he came every day.  That was, until late November rolled around. Alfred didn't show up, and Arthur thought nothing about it at first, but the worry he had locked away a month ago had returned. Soon the days turned into weeks and Alfred was still not showing up. 

Arthur shivered as he walked up to the corner. His coat was fastened and a bit snug, but even that wasn't enough to keep him warm in the cold December air. It felt as if time had frozen along with everything else that the cold managed to touch. The days seemed longer without seeing Alfred on his commute, even if the meetings were brief. Sometimes he wondered if Alfred simply got bored or grew annoyed with him. The thought was definitely unsettling as he hadn't seen the other since late November. It had been about a month.

The clicking of Arthur's shoes on the pavement came to a stop when he reached the corner. He looked around per usual, but saw no-one. Activity usually died down in the winter, except for the usual joggers who did their regular exercise no matter the weather condition. Arthur did notice something in the corner of his eye, however. A little white note left sitting upon the bench. Feeling a new hope well up in his mind, Arthur went over and grabbed the note, flipping it open to read. 

" _Arthur,_

 _I fell in love with a stubborn, green-eyed man on the corner._  
_I rode by every day at quarter past noon, just to see him._  
_My only regret was that I couldn't tell him how I felt in person._

 _\- Alfred._ "

Arthur felt hot tears well up in his eyes as he read the note over and over again. It had only been a week before Christmas, and this felt like Alfred was saying goodbye. He didn't want this to be a goodbye, not at all. The American had managed to bring new light into Arthur's routine world, and now it felt like all of that was being ripped away from him. When the bus came, Arthur did get on, but for the remainder of the day the world no longer felt like it was moving slowly. It felt like it wasn't moving at all.

It wasn't until a few days later that he heard from a friend on campus that Alfred had passed away. A terminal illness, apparently. Alfred had kept it from almost everyone except for a few close friends and his brother. Alfred had one of his friends bring the note to the bench that day. That was why he was absent every now and then, they were doctors appointments. It was also why he had suddenly disappeared in late November. That was when his illness got the better of him and he was bedridden. 

Arthur didn't know what to think, honestly. So many emotions and thoughts ran through his head. If only he had known. He couldn't imagine what it could've been like for Alfred in his final days. He didn't want to imagine it, really. The thought of someone as energetic and lively as Alfred being forced to the confines of a hospital bed seemed so unreal. 

Life did continue after Alfred's passing, and so did Arthur. He made quick friends with Alfred's friends and family, and found a piece of the happiness that was ripped from him so suddenly back in December. No-one remembered Alfred as this kid who lost a battle with his own body. He still felt so present and so apart of everyone's lives. They would forever remember him as this bright, nineteen-year-old who brought meaning to the lives of everyone he met. Arthur's only regret was that he couldn't tell Alfred how much he loved him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was vague with all this because I didn't want this story to have a happy ending. There was no kiss, no confession, nothing before Alfred's death. Despite not actually having them get together in the story, it is known that they both loved one another in the end. Sometimes you lose an opportunity because you never even saw it.
> 
> Also, everyone deals with death differently. Some sink into a depression, and others don't. I never saw Arthur as the extremely sensitive type. I picture him being shaken by the death, but he doesn't let it stop him in his tracks, either. If anything, he's a tough guy!
> 
> I do hope you enjoyed this, though. It's my first oneshot and request from a friend of mine. There is an alternate ending if you wish to read that as well.


	2. Alternate Ending

" _Arthur,_

_I fell in love with a stubborn, green-eyed man on the corner._  
I rode by every day at quarter past noon, just to see him.   
My only regret was that I couldn't tell him how I felt in person.

_\- Alfred._ "  
  


Reading the note, Arthur felt hot tears well up in his eyes. They burned as they touched his cold skin that had been touched by the cold December air. This felt like a goodbye, and a goodbye was something Arthur did not want. Not at all. When the bus did pull up, Arthur stared blankly at the note. 

The bus drove off down the road, it's engine being the only sound on the quiet street. Arthur did not get on the bus. Instead, he ran down the street towards the campus. No doubt he'd be getting a call from his superiors about him not showing up to work, but he didn't care. He'd be damned if he didn't get some answers. 

His shoes clicked against the sidewalk as he now made his way to the campus, his phone felt as if it was violently ringing in his coat pocket. Knowing it was his boss, he ignored it. He'd have to come up with some excuse later. Arthur Kirkland was not one to lie, but missing work to get answers from the man you've come to love over the past three months was also not a good reason to miss work. In his boss' eyes, at least.

Arthur managed to reach the campus in under fifteen minutes, a personal best considering he was never apart of any track team. Perhaps his motivation had something to do with it. The Englishman looked around as many students were crossing the campus either heading to class or leaving it. He spotted someone out of the corner of his eye that seemed familiar to him. Kiku.

"Arthur, it's nice to see you again. Is something wrong?" the shorter man greeted and eventually questioned when he noticed the look on Arthur's face. 

Arthur should of guessed he would have needed help in tracking Alfred down, perhaps luck was on his side and offered Kiku to his aid. Straightening out his coat, Arthur sighed. "Yes, have you seen Alfred recently? I need to speak with him."

Kiku gave Arthur a questioning look, almost as if there was something Arthur was supposed to know. The man paused for a moment, as if he were choosing his words very carefully. "Uhm, Alfred… is in the hospital, actually."

Arthur was sure what he felt next was his heart dropping, or even caving in on itself. Alfred was in the hospital? How? The note left for him only made him worry even more. He was now more determined than ever to go see him. "Kiku, I…" the words came short in his throat. 

Kiku paused a moment longer before his expression softened. "I can give you the hospital he is staying in, if you wish to see him." he offered before writing down the hospital and room Alfred was staying in.

Arthur couldn't express how grateful he was to Kiku. He did thank the man before rushing off once again to get the answers he so desperately wanted. 

When Arthur did arrive and notify the woman at the front desk who he was here to see, she pointed him in the direction of Alfred's room and he was off. 

When Arthur entered the room, it was eerily quiet. More so because this was Alfred we were talking about. Him and quiet simply did not belong in the same sentence. "You dolt."  Arthur said as he walked in. Seeing Alfred was still alive replaced some of the worry with anger.

Alfred's eyes grew wide when they landed on Arthur. You could see the multiple emotions cross his face. Shock, surprise, confusion, and finally happiness mixed with worry.

"Arthur, what… what are you doing here?" Alfred's voice sounded weaker, as if he had missed out on weeks of sleep. His eyes seemed to be saying the same thing as well.

Arthur sighed and frowned, "Well, your note was less than pleasing," he paused and made his way to the chair beside Alfred's hospital bed. "It sounded like a goodbye. You should know I'd be damned if I didn't get a few words in, Alfred."

The American winced at the mention of the note, this only confirmed to Arthur that it was meant as a goodbye. Arthur, who's expression had probably come across as angry, softened. "Why, Alfred?"

Alfred paused for a moment, the frown on his face seemed so… out of place. Arthur didn't want to see that frown on his face. Not now, not ever. 

"I'm sick, Arthur," Alfred immediately after saying that snuck a peek at Arthur, watching the Englishman's expression carefully before continuing. "I kept this from you because I didn't want to be treated like my time was limited. I left that note because… I didn't want to hurt you. I thought maybe leaving like that would be easier, y'know?"

Arthur could feel his heart ache as Alfred spoke. He knew Alfred was a kind person, through and through. However sometimes his ideas of being kind came off as the complete opposite. Shaking his head, Arthur tried to muster up a smile. "You… utter idiot. I know you had good intentions, but you'd never be able to hear my reply."

This caught Alfred's full attention if he didn't have it already. The American's eyes widened a bit before a smile tugged at his own lips. Immediately Alfred didn't look like as tired or strained. He looked… happy. "Artie?" he questioned, urging for Arthur to continue.

Arthur sighed, smiling and looking Alfred straight in the eyes. "I love you, Alfred F. Jones, and I'll be damned if I'm going to let you walk away with a note like that." The last bit was a jab at Alfred's stupid idea to try and use the note as a goodbye, but the American smiled brightly as some color returned to his cheeks. 

Despite himself, Alfred sat up on the bed and pulled Arthur in for a kiss. At first Arthur was frozen in shock, but eventually let himself be consumed by the joy that had replaced all his fear and anger. Arthur really should have guessed Alfred was a good kisser, as they refused to part only until their lungs demanded more air. Just in time, too, as a nurse had walked in moments after to check up on him and was pleased to find Alfred in a more lively attitude. 

It wasn't until later Arthur did question Alfred about this illness, and much to Alfred's dismay he did eventually explain it to Arthur. Alfred was indeed ill, and over the past month it had gotten the better of him. Many of his friends had remained oblivious to this information until his hospitalization when he was forced to tell them. There was a chance Alfred could still survive this, as there was a treatment he was currently undergoing. 

Arthur, from then on, visited Alfred whenever he could. Whenever he went, he never saw Alfred feeling down about his illness. Some days it did affect Alfred, and seeing the man he loved in such a state pained him, but even then Alfred would continue to smile. Even if it was only for Arthur and Arthur alone. The road ahead would be tough, there was no doubt about that, but Arthur knew both he and Alfred would eventually pull through it. Arthur was just glad that he finally saw his opportunity, and seized it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've received requests to make an alternative ending. So, this is the alternative ending. 
> 
> However, this is still not the ending I intended for the story as previously stated: I didn't want a happy ending. Consider this a 'what if' scenario. This isn't how the story truly ends, but still exists to quell questions raising on if Alfred had lived.


End file.
